Oscura Soledad
by Ryomita-chan
Summary: Sakuno necesita hacer un trabajo para literatura, al salir en busca de inspiración llega al lugar donde todo comenzo.../ pequeña viñeta RyoSaku


**Hola a todos aqui les dejo mi primer viñeta, se me ocurrió después de haber escrito un poema-canción medio depresiva que es la base de lo que escribe Sakuno para su trabajo de literatura, ok no los molesto más espero q les guste nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

En una plaza se puede ver a una joven de unos 18 años de cabellos cobrizos escribiendo inspiradamente, y si te acercabas podías leer que escribía con tanto esmero.

"_Luchando día a día contra la soledad es como si no fuera a terminar, como si nunca volviera a ser lo que fue una vez. He perdido la habilidad para sonreír por haber vivido tanto en la oscuridad, de la cual he querido salir pero aún no no logro superar la adversidad. Todo por este mundo, un mundo que no me deja salir a flote, pero aún así tengo la certeza de que llegaré a salir y caminar sobre la tierra. Y sé que cuando esto suceda seré feliz, dejando atrás a mi pasado; por fin habré encontrado la luz que hace tanto no encontraba. Espero encontrar esa luz antes de quedar marchita, como flor que cae del árbol y viaja por las olas hasta el sol._

_Esa soy yo quien viaja por el destino en busca de alguien que sea mi luz, quien pueda sacarme de esta soledad. Alguien con quien reír, llorar y que me ayude a vivir fuera de la oscuridad. Y sé que te encontrare, como fue ya hace una vez, en el mismo lugar en el que te vi por primera vez y en el cual te despedí, el mismo día en que mi soledad apareció y a la vez mi interior se oscureció..."_

-Bien, quedo como lo esperaba, espero que esta vez a la profesora le guste si no tendré que rendir exámenes-dijo tras haber terminado de escribir y leerlo para que no hubiera falla alguna. Repentina mente puso una expresión de tristeza-aunque parece un poco depresivo, si que podía esperar si vine a esta plaza, el lugar en que lo conocí y en donde lo tuve que dejar partir-dice dejando caer una lagrima-me pregunto donde es que estarás, Ryoma-kun.

-¿Me buscabas?-escuchó decir a sus espaldas, se escuchaba más gruesa, más seria pero aún así la reconocía ¿como no hacerlo? Lentamente se fue dando vuelta para verlo frente a ella.

-Ryoma-kun...-murmuro sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué, te vas a quedar ahí o vas a saludarme?-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante, ella se levanto y camino lentamente con miedo a que fuera una ilusión hasta que tuvo la certeza y corrió hacia él, lo abrazo con fuerza y derramó tantas lagrimas como las que derramó cuando se fue. Se separaron un poco y unificaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor-te extrañe Saku, no sabes cuanto-dijo tras separarse y juntar sis frentes.

-Yo también-dijo entre lagrimas-pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Tonta, nunca debiste pensar en eso, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Lo sé-dijo separándose un poco para verlo bien-pero tenía miedo a que me olvidaras.

-Nunca te olvidaría, y menos este lugar-mirando todo alrededor-no creí que te encontraría aquí.

-Salí en busca de inspiración-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba sentada abrazada de Ryoma-y cuando me dí cuenta estaba aquí y comencé a escribir-se sienta seguida por Ryoma.

-¿Puedo leerlo?-Sakuno afirmó y se lo paso, él lo leyó atentamente y comprendió-nunca pensé que podrías llegar a sentirte así-sin mirarla-pero nunca imagine que yo sería el causante-ahora si mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno..., en realidad me inspire en el último momento que viví contigo aquí.

-Entonces ya compense ese momento y cree otro.

-¿Y como, si solo llegaste después de 4 años?-pregunto confundida, si se ponía a pensar solo había compensado su partida, le sobraba un momento.

-El primero es ese-dijo parándose e incandose frente a ella-y la segunda es de cuando te pedí matrimonio.

-Ryo...-comenzó a decir pero fue detenida por el mismo.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro con un par de anillos plateados grabado en el interior, jurándose amor eterno entre ambos.

-¡Si!-dijo tirándose sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo-si, quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y nunca más sentirme sola, nunca más-había comenzado enérgicamente y a mitad la voz le comenzó a temblar para dejar libres las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Nunca más te dejare sola nunca. Te amo-dijo mirándola con dulzura.

-Yo también te amo Ryoma-kun-respondió de igual forma.

Sellaron su promesa con un beso, tras eso Sakuno tomo sus cosas y marcharon rumbo a la casa de ella hoy sería una larga tarde pero demasiado corta comparada con la vida que tenían juntos...

* * *

**Aunque es un po****co depresivo tiene su momento de felicidad al final, el momento RyoSaku, espero q les haya gustado mi pequeña viñeta dejen reviews nos vemos en "Orgullo y Verůenza".**

**Sayonara bss, Dani!**


End file.
